he has good side too side1
by blackmagicseal
Summary: yah... kalau hujan jangan hujan-hujan..ternyata benar, ada sisi yang baik dan jelek.hahahaha... warning OC ibu perawat yang baik.bingung nulis summarinya.
1. Chapter 1

**He Have Good Side Too...**

* * *

**EYESHIELD21**

Semua karakter yang ada milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

Aku cuma ...........

Rating :T

-

-

-

Sore ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Tinggal Sena, Hiruma dan Mamori yang ada di klub Deimon.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?hari mulai sore.....apa kita harus menunggu sampai hujan selesai?" Mamori duduk sambil menatap langit dari dalam ruang klub deimon.

"Ini karena Hiruma menyuruh Sena membersihkan klub, jadi kita tertahan hujan ini.." Mamori menyalahkan Hiruma.

Hiruma yang tengah asyik bermain dengan laptopnya berhenti dan memandang manajernya itu."Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk ikut membantu manajer cerewet?" Hiruma kembali mengetik di laptopnya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Sena sendirian disini!" Mamori berteriak sambil berdiri.

"Sudahlah kak Mamori, tenang.." Sena menenangkan Mamori. Akhirnya Mamori kembali duduk.

_"Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu hujan dan tidak ada tanda tanda mau berhenti. Apalagi perutku sudah lapar." _Sena memegang perutnya.

Sena tiba-tiba teringat saat membereskan ruang klub dia menemukan sebuah payung. Sena lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke loker penyimpanan.

"Ketemu!" Sena mengambil payung itu.

Mamori yang melihat Sena menemukan sebuah payung berteriak senang." Kita bisa pulang kerumah Sena!lagipula hujannya sudah tidak sederas tadi."

"Eh, iya..tapi cuma ada satu buah payung. Bagaimana ini?" Sena bingung karena tidak mungkin memakai payung ini untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu." Tiba-tiba Hiruma bicara.

"Aku masih ada urusan, lagipula kalau manajer cerewet ini masih disini.. Cuma menggangguku" Hiruma memakan permen karet lagi.

Mendengar hal itu Mamori segera mengambil jaket dan mengajak Sena keluar.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan Hiruma.."

Sena ditarik Mamori." Tapi bagaimana dengan kak Hiruma?" Sena menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia masih ada urusan, biarkan saja.." Mereka lalu keluar dan menggunakan payung itu untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan..

"Huh, Hiruma memang selalu menyebalkan." Mamori merasa sebal. Sena hanya tertawa.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau Hiruma bicara seperti itu supaya kita bisa pulang. Semoga hujan cepat berhenti ya Sena.." Mamori telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir. Mamori terkejut dan berteriak, "KYAAA!" Hampir saja payung itu terjatuh kalau saja tidak Sena tangkap.

"Ma..maap Sena, aku hanya terkejut." Mamori tertawa.

Mamori lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sena, hati-hati ya!" Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hujan masih turun. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.50 sore.

Sena mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan rumah Mamori."Bagaimana dengan kak Hiruma, apa dia masih ada di ruang klub.." Sena pulang kerumah. Dilihatnya hujan masih tetap turun dan hari bertambah gelap. Sena lalu memutuskan kembali ke sekolah. Dia mengambil jas hujan dan membawa payung yang dipakainya tadi. Sena lalu keluar rumah dan berlari kembali kesekolah. Hampir saja dia jatuh terpeleset.

Sementara itu di ruang klub, Hiruma masih sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau pulang kerumah, tapi hujan yang masih turun memaksanya tetap disana. Bisa saja dia berlari, tapi laptop yang dibawanya bisa basah.

"Hujan sialan, kenapa dari tadi tidak berhenti-berhenti sih!?" Hiruma memaki-maki hujan.

"GLEGAAR!" Mungkin itu jawaban makian dari Hiruma.

"Huh, benar-benar sial!" Hiruma sadar kalau permen karetnya telah habis. Ketika dia mencari kalau masih ada permen karet tertinggal di lokernya. Tiba-tiba pintu depan Deimon terbuka.

Lalu muncul Sena yang terengah-engah dan basah.

Tentu saja Hiruma agak terkejut."Pendek?kenapa kembali?apa kau lupa sesuatu?" Hiruma menutup lokernya setelah menemukan permen karet yang dicarinya. Sena masuk lalu berhenti di depan Hiruma. Dia menyerahkan payungnya kepada Hiruma dan berbalik akan pergi. Tetapi Hiruma menarik jas hujan Sena.

"BRUUK!" Sena terjatuh.

"Adaw..sakit.." Sena meringis.

"Hei, aku bertanya kepadamu kenapa tiba-tiba kembali kesini lagi pendek?kenapa kau diam saja?!"Hiruma jongkok. Sena akhirnya duduk.

"Ma, maaf kak Hiruma. Aku hanya mau mengembalikan payung." Sena memegang keningnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Aku pikir kak Hiruma tidak bisa pulang karena hujan masih turun." Hiruma terdiam.

"Ternyata selain pendek kamu juga bodoh." Hiruma berdiri dan mengemas laptopnya, lalu membuka payung yang dibawa Sena. Dia keluar. Hujan masih turun gerimis.

Sementara itu Sena masi duduk terdiam.

Hiruma berhenti di depan pintu, berbalik dan melempar kunci kepada Sena.

" Kalau kamu masih ingin duduk disitu pendek, aku akan duluan.." Hiruma mulai berbalik dan berjalan membawa payung.

Ditengah suara hujan, samar-samar terdengar Hiruma bicara.."Pendek, makasih payung jeleknya.."

Sena terkejut dan merasa salah dengar. Dia masih diam terduduk.

"_Eh.....apa yang..kak Hiruma tadi katakan_.." Sena tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Nah, akhirnya cerita pertama selesai juga

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

Kita akan mengetahuinya di next chap.................


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian kedua,

"HASYIIIII!!" Sudah lima kali Sena bersin saat berjalan berangkat kesekolah bersama kak Mamori.

Mamori yang melihat Sena bersin-bersin khawatir dengan keadaannya."Apa kamu demam Sena?" Mamori mendahului Sena dan berhenti di depannya.

Sena hanya tertawa kecil,"Aku tidak apa-apa kak Mamori.." Tiba-tiba,"BRUK!" Sena terjatuh.

~~xXx~~

Saat Sena membuka mata, dia berada di ruang kesehatan.

_"Uh..kepalaku sakit..sepertinya ruangan ini berputar-putar. Apa kak Mamori yamg membawaku kesini?" _Sena menatap langit-langit kamar. Lalu memperhatikan jam dinding.

_"Sudah jam segini, sebentar lagi jam istirahat.."_

Lalu Sena mendengar suara langkah kaki."Sena, kau sudah sadar?" Ternyata itu adalah Mamori.

"Kak Mamori..aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Sena tersenyum.

Mamori mengambil kursi lalu duduk di dekat Sena, diletakkan nya roti yang dibawanya di meja dekat Sena.

"Seharusnya kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan tidak perlu dipaksakan berangkat kesekolah..apa karena hujan kemarin?" Mamori mengecek suhu tubuh Sena.

Diambilnya kain dingin yang ada di kening Sena lalu Mamori menyentuh dengan tangannya. Sekarang suhu tubuh Sena tidak terlalu panas.

Mamori lalu mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan meletakkan kembali ke kening Sena.

"Apa kak Mamori yang membawaku kesini?" Sena merasa sejuk lagi setelah Mamori mengganti kainnya.

"Bukan, tadi saat kamu pingsan. Kurita lewat dan dia yang membawamu kesini dengan panik. Bahkan penjaga ruang kesehatan kaget saat Kurita tak sengaja menjebol pintu.." Mamori lalu membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur Sena dengan ruangan luar dan ternyata memang pintu ruang kesehatan sudah menghilang sehingga kelihatan orang yang berlalu -alang.

Sena yang membayangkan apa yang dilakukan kak Kurita membuatnya sedikit tertawa.

Tak terasa jam istirahat telah selesai.

"Sena, kamu beristirahatlah dulu..nanti sepulang sekolah kami akan menjengukmu. Kalau kamu merasa lapar, aku membawakan roti. Mungkin rasanya akan tidak enak, tapi kamu tetap harus coba makan." Mamori berdiri dan mengembalikan kursi.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu,"Oya, itu obatnya ada di dekat roti yang aku taruh. Nanti diminum setengah jam lagi, istirahat ya Sena." Mamori keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

_"Aku tidak merasa terlalu ingin makan.."_ Sena menutup matanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sudah dua puluh menit Sena menutup mata, dia tidak tidur. Hanya saja saat menutup mata, dia merasa lebih enak.

Sena teringat pesan kak Mamori. Sena mencoba duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang. Saat Sena mencoba duduk, kain yang ada dikeningnya terjatuh. Ketika dia akan mengambil kain itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit. Dia tidak jadi mengambil kain itu. Sena lalu mengambil obat dan meminumnya. Setelah itu dia merasa mengantuk dan kembali tidur.. Di tengah kesadarannya, Sena merasa ada seseorang yang masuk. Mungkin itu perawat ruang kesehatan. Dirasakan nya orang itu mengambil kain yang dijatuhkan nya, mencelupkan nya di baskom karena Sena mendengar percikan air dan meletakkan kain setengah basah itu di keningnya. Akhirnya Sena tertidur pulas.

~~xXx~~

"Stt..jangan berisik.. Sena masih tidur.." Sena mendengar suara kak Kurita dan beberapa suara lain. Dia membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga Sena!" Monta berdiri disampingnya. Sena melihat jam dan ternyata sudah waktunya pulang.

Dikamar itu ada Monta, kak Kurita, Daikichi, dan kak Mamori.

"Sena, apa kamu sudah baikan?" Kurita masih terlihat khawatir.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan kok kak Kurita. Oya, terimakasih sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan." Sena berterimakasih.

"Ah..tidak perlu berterimakasih.." Kurita merasa malu dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hebat!!!!!!!!!!!aku mendengar ceritanya kalau kak Kurita membawa Sena ke ruang kesehatan sampai menjebol pintu, MAX penyelamatan!" Monta berkata dan matanya ber api-api.

Kurita tertawa kecil. Dia memang tidak sengaja menjebol pintu karena panik. Ketika Monta dan Kurita bercakap-cakap, Daikichi mendekati Sena.

"Cepat sembuh.." Daikichi menepuk bahu Sena.

"Terimakasih Daikichi." Sena tersenyum.

"Sena, kami akan ke klub dulu, kalau terlalu lama disini. Kak Hiruma bisa marah. Oya, tadi kak Yukimitsu dan trio haha menitipkan salam." Monta tersadar kalau mereka sudah ada disana selama lima belas menit.

"Nanti aku antar pulang Sena." Kurita berjalan keluar dengan Daikichi.

"Baiklah kak Kurita dan ucapkan terimakasih pada kak Yukimitsu, Jyumonji, tougano dan Kuroki!" Monta melambaikan tangan.

"Nah Sena, beristirahatlah. Sebentar lagi perawat akan datang. Kami sudah meminta agak kamu dapat menggunakan ruang ini sampai sore dan perawat itu tidak keberatan." Mamori lalu berjalan keluar.

Lima menit kemudian, perawat itu datang.

"Nah, nak Sena. Sekarang minum obat ini. Karena nak Sena menunggu teman-teman, Ibu tinggal ya. Nanti nak Sena akan dijemput siswa yang tadi menjebol pintu sehingga tidak perlu lagi memakai kunci." Ibu itu tertawa. Sena juga tersenyum.

"Oya bu, apa ibu yang mengambil kain kompres yang kujatuhkan?" Sena memegang kain kompresnya.

Ibu itu mengingat-ingat."Saya waktu itu memang sedang keluar, tapi saat saya kembali. Ada seorang siswa yang keluar dari ruang kesehatan." Ibu itu bercerita sambil membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Lalu, apa ibu tahu siapa dia?" Sena berfikir kalau itu kak Mamori yang kembali.

"Hm.. Ibu juga agak heran kenapa ada siswa yang berjalan-jalan di jam pelajaran.. Kalau tidak salah dia tinggi dan berambut kuning." Ibu perawat itu selesai berbenah.

"Nah nak Sena, Ibu pulang dulu ya." Ibu itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sena masih berfikir_,"Tinggi dan berambut kuning..?apakah.."_

Sementara itu di lapangan.

"Monyet bodoh!lihat lemparan nya yang benar!manajer jelek!ambil bola lagi di gudang!lalu kalian trio bodoh haha bersaudara!gunakan seluruh tenaganya!" Hiruma sibuk memaki-maki. Sedangkan Kurita, Yukimitsu dan Daikichi yang sedang belajar taktik hanya saling pandang.

.

.

_"Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau orang itu."_ Sena berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Yosh, fanfic Eyeshield 21 akhirnya selesai!

Terimakasih telah membacanya dan bila ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf. hehehe...............

* * *

**Sang penulis diwawancarai saat berada di sekolah Deimon.**

?:"Oya, siapa sih yang menjenguk Sena saat jam pelajaran?"

*Tiba-tiba Natsuhiro muncul

"Ya, ya, ya!!tentu saja aku yang dimaksud oleh penulis.."

Natsuhiro berputar-putar di depan penulis dan pewawancara. "Lihatlah, ciri-ciriku cocok dengan yang perawat itu katakan..tinggi, berambut kuning dan tampan..haha.."

*Suzuna datang dan memukul kakaknya,

"Kakak bodoh, kakak tidak muncul dalam cerita ini!lagipula mereka belum kenal dengan kita!"

* Natsuhiro diseret Suzuna pergi.

-

"..." Penulis hanya bisa terdiam. Entah darimana mereka muncul.

-

?:"Ngomong-ngomong Musashi juga gak ada?"

Tiba-tiba Musashi muncul dari belokan dan berhenti di depan penulis dan pewawancara. Dia lalu menurunkan kayu yang dibawanya.

"Hm..sepertinya ada yang bertanya tentangku ya? Aku sih, belum kembali ke Devil bats. Nah, aku mau kembali kerja dulu." Musashi kembali mengangkat kayu dan pergi.

-

Daripada nanti pewawancara menambah pertanyaan yang lain dan muncul orang lagi sehingga menambah bingung penulis, akhirnya penulis bicara juga.

-

"Iya, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu. Siapa yang menjenguk Sena pada saat itu.."

*Tiba-tiba ada email masuk, penulis berhenti bicara dan membaca email yang baru saja masuk itu.

*Wajah penulis menjadi pucat

."Eng..tidak perlu dijelaskan. Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu"

* Penulis mematikan laptopnya, dan pergi dengan setengah berlari dari sekolah Deimon.

Pewawancara terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah laku penulis.

?:"Apa isi email yang dibaca penulis ya?kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi dengan wajah pucat????????"

~~xXx~~


End file.
